Jogos Quentes
by Jessicahg
Summary: Londres, 26 de Janeiro de 1993. Cartas, bebidas, histórias... Depois de meses sem se ver, conversas do passado vem à tona, em um clima de inverno um tanto quanto quente.[UA OneShot][InoxGaara e insinuações de outros casais]FIC para Haina chibichan!


_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto –_

* * *

**Fic de aniversário para Haina chibi-chan n.n Espero que goste...**

* * *

"**Jogos quentes"**

Londres, 26 de Janeiro de 1993. O inverno trazia consigo muita neve; e a temperatura atingia uns quinze graus negativos. Havia poucas pessoas nas ruas, e estas caminhavam apressadamente, envoltas em pesados casacos e cachecóis. Em uma rua mais estreita, em frente a um conjunto de casas muito semelhantes, uma garota loira de olhos claros caminhava lentamente, apertando uma sacola com alguns chocolates na mão direita e outra com duas garrafas de vinho na esquerda. Era muito bonita, aparentando ter uns vinte e dois anos de idade. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco avermelhadas devido ao frio, e seus olhos semicerrados. Usava tantos casacos que acabava parecendo uma bolinha gorda com pernas finas cheia de panos, cachecóis e luvas. Só não usava gorro, pois este desarrumaria seu elegante rabo de cavalo.

Após uns cinco minutos de caminhada, parou em frente a uma das casas com portas roxas. Deixou as duas sacolas no chão e retirou um conjunto de chaves de seu bolso; mas, antes que tivesse tempo de destrancar a porta, escutou um grito feminino à suas costas.

- Ei, Ino, espera ai!! – Uma garota se aproximava, não muito distante. Aparentava ter a mesma idade da outra, seus cabelos eram longos e rosados, e sua roupa estava completamente coberta de neve, mas ela não parecia se importar.

- Oi, Sakura. – Respondeu a loira, colocando a chave na fechadura e finalmente a abrindo. Antes de esperar resposta, juntou as duas sacolas e entrou em sua casa, suspirando. Era praticamente impossível agüentar mais de uma hora do lado de fora. Escutou alguns passos as suas costas, o que indicava que a amiga havia a seguido, fechando a porta em seguida.

Não era uma casa muito grande, embora fosse quente o suficiente para as duas garotas poderem retirar aquele monte de agasalhos e luvas. Era alta, – Tinha, provavelmente, uns três andares - mas extremamente apertada nas laterais. Duvidava que mais de quatro pessoas conseguissem ficar uma ao lado da outra sem terem de se espremer.

- Ino-chan, vai fazer o que hoje à noite? – Perguntou a outra, seguindo a amiga até a cozinha, tão - ou mais - pequena do que a sala. A loira depositou as duas sacolas sobre a mesa e observou os olhos esverdeados e esperançosos da amiga.

- Diz logo o que você quer, Sakura. – Suspirou Ino, enquanto retirava o par de luvas de suas mãos delicadas. Já conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para reconhecer esse olhar que ela fazia sempre que queria pedir alguma coisa.

- É que... Tem uma festa, e... – Murmurou ela, parecendo um pouco insegura. Apertava sua luva direita com força, torcendo os dedos desta.

- Sakura, você sabe que eu sempre te acompanho nessas festas, então termina logo o "porém", vai. – Disse ela, enquanto retirava as garrafas de vinho e as guardava num local adequado.

- O Gaara vai estar lá... – Murmurou a Haruno, cruzando os dedos.

- Não vou. – Terminou a loira, sem nem piscar.

- Mas, Ino-chan... Eu combinei com o Sasuke-kun... Prometi que você também ia... – Insistiu, com olhar de choro. Ino suspirou, juntando os chocolates e guardando-os em uma gaveta.

- Como se ele se importasse se eu vou ou não. – Disse a Yamanaka, incrédula. Não iría ceder de forma alguma. Evitava ao máximo se encontrar com Gaara, e não era Sakura quem mudaria isso.

- O Gaara pediu... – Murmurou a Haruno, enrubescendo.

- O que? – Repetiu a loira, sem acreditar. Os dois se conheciam desde crianças; e, quando completara quinze anos, começaram a namorar; mas, aparentemente, não dera muito certo. Menos de um mês depois, ambos praticamente se odiavam, e arriscava dizer que durante o namoro só se beijaram umas duas vezes. – ELE quer que eu vá? Sakura, suas mentiras não me enganam...

- É VERDADE! – Exclamou ela, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa de jantar e arregalando os olhos, já marejados de lágrimas. – Eu juro! Ino-chan, por favor, por favooor.

- Sakura... -A garota suspirou, derrotada. - Tá bom, eu vou...

- EBAAAAA!!! – Gritou a Haruno, se atirando no pescoço da amiga e dando pulinhos frenéticos. Ela sempre conseguia convencê-la; Ino apostava que ela treinava essas expressões e falas ao menos umas dez vezes ao dia no espelho.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Assim que pos os pés para fora de casa, Yamanaka Ino se arrependeu amargamente de ter aceito ir a essa festa, afinal, Sakura poderia muito bem ter ido sozinha. Agarrou-se nas mangas de seu casaco e fez o máximo esforço para se esquentar enquanto caminhavam até a casa do amigo da Haruno. Levaram quase vinte minutos para chegar. A loira mal sentia suas pernas de tanto frio, enquanto a outra não parecia estar nem ligando para a baixa temperatura.

Esta tocou a campainha, sem conseguir conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios assim que um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos escuros abriu a porta. Sua pele, extremamente branca, se arrepiou ao sentir o vento frio passar por seu rosto. Deu espaço para que as duas entrassem e fechou a porta em seguida. Ino logo sentiu o calor esquentando seu corpo e respirou longamente, contente. Sakura, porém, não tirava os olhos do garoto a sua frente, ainda sorrindo como boba. Após meio minuto abrindo e fechando a boca sem parar, finalmente pronunciou alguma coisa:

- Oi, Sasuke-kun... – E começou a ficar mais vermelha a cada segundo, como se estivesse se recordando de algo extremamente embaraçador.

- O que deu em você? – Perguntou ele, friamente, mas puxando sua mão em seguida e se reunindo ao restante das pessoas da festa, que mais parecia um encontro de amigos.

Era uma sala um tanto pequena: Havia dois sofás marrons um pouco velhos; cobertos com uma manta alaranjada, em frente a uma mesa central, a qual estava lotada com garrafas de cerveja quente, vinho - muitas dessas já vazias - e cartas de baralho sujas espalhadas pelo chão. No canto havia uma estante com uma televisão, livros e alguns porta-retratos antigos; ao lado, um pequeno bar, com poucas cadeiras em frente a ele, e duas portas nas laterais, na qual uma levaria a um pequeno lavabo e a outra se encontrava fechada. Quatro garotos jogavam truco aos berros, em volta da mesa de centro, enquanto se embebedavam. Ino os reconheceu imediatamente: o primeiro, loiro de olhos azuis, com um cachecol laranja de retalhos envolto em seu pescoço – Não deixou de reparar no enorme coração costurado em sua borda, com os escritos "H & N" – era Uzumaki Naruto, e ao seu lado estava sua namorada, Hyuuga Hinata, com as bochechas já extremamente vermelhas, sorrindo envergonhada a cada berro que este dava. O outro, com cabelos castanhos muito bagunçados, era Inuzuka Kiba; Sorria histericamente, gritando junto do loiro e atirando uma carta em seu rosto. À sua frente estava Nara Shikamaru – O mais preguiçoso do grupo – que, vez ou outra, lançava olhares de esguelha para uma garota loira sentada em um canto da sala, cumprimentando Sakura animadamente. Seu nome era Sabaku no Temari, irmã de Gaara - o ultimo garoto do grupo: Seus cabelos eram vermelhos e extremamente rebeldes. Olhava com desprezo para suas cartas, aparentemente sem a mínima vontade de jogar. Tinha um copo vazio de cerveja nas mãos, nas quais ainda usava uma luva preta sem dedos; provavelmente esquecera de tirá-las, ou, talvez, se achasse bonito com elas.

Ino o observou por uns instantes, xingando-se mentalmente por estar com os batimentos acelerados e o rosto esquentando. Deveria fazer, no mínimo, três meses que não o via, e, aparentemente, seus odiados sentimentos por ele permaneciam os mesmos. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, assim que os olhos verdes do garoto se viraram para observá-la, e se deparou com outra cena um pouco constrangedora: Sasuke e a Haruno praticamente _se comendo_ em um canto da sala. Temari, sem que ela visse, retornara ao sofá, se sentando ao lado de Shikamaru; que, Ino reparou, fez esforço para permanecer normal, mas a presença da garota certamente o balançou.

A Yamanaka suspirou, finalmente se dirigindo ao sofá. Lançou um ultimo olhar a Sakura, jurando que a mataria assim que tivesse chance, e procurou um local vazio, mas, para sua infelicidade – Ou felicidade? – Só encontrou um: exatamente ao lado de Gaara.

Perguntou-se se não seria melhor dar meia volta e ir embora, mas a lembrança do frio que a esperava do lado de fora fez com que se sentasse ao lado do garoto, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

- Oi – Escutou o cumprimento dele. Sentiu um leve arrepio na região de sua nuca, e evitou com todas as suas forças olhar para o lado.

- Oi... – Respondeu, aceitando o copo de bebida que Hinata se apressou em oferecer, após sorrir envergonhada para a amiga.

Não demorou muito para o jogo terminar, e, pelo jeito, Naruto e Shikamaru ganharam, mesmo este último não tendo prestado muita atenção ao jogo – E prestou menos ainda quando a Sabaku se sentou ao seu lado - Naruto levantou aos berros, discutindo com Kiba, que argumentava que o outro havia trapaceado. Ino escutou um resmungo ao seu lado, e Gaara jogou as cartas para cima da mesa, enchendo seu copo com cerveja em seguida.

- Não vou mais jogar. – Disse ele, tomando um gole. A Yamanaka permaneceu olhando para a própria bebida, analisando as borras de cerveja quente no fundo do copo. Não se atrevia a olhar para o lado. Sentia o olhar do garoto sobre sí, e só isso já a fazia estremecer. – Mais? – Perguntou ele, lhe estendendo uma lata de cerveja. Ino recusou, apenas negando com a cabeça. Naruto e Kiba voltaram a gritar; pelo jeito resolveram jogar só eles, já que o Nara parecia mais entretido conversando com Temari.

- É impressão minha ou está mais calada do que o normal? – Perguntou Gaara, tomando outro gole. Ino se virou pela primeira vez, um pouco confusa.

- É impressão minha ou você está menos frio do que o normal? – Provocou ela, decidindo encher seu copo com o resto da cerveja que sobrara na latinha. Ele não gostou muito do comentário, e se calou por alguns minutos. A Yamanaka desceu a mão para o próprio joelho, ainda observando o garoto. Não conseguia desviar os olhos, por um instante. Era incrível como eles não conseguiam pronunciar duas frases sem discutir ou fazer comentários que desagradavam um ao outro.

- É estranho pensar que já fomos amigos. – Comentou ele, virando o copo de cerveja. Não parecia se importar ao dizer isso, mas era realmente uma frase estranha de se ouvir dele.

- O que você quer, Gaara? – Perguntou Ino, desejando que ele fosse direto ao ponto. Não faria um comentário desses por nada.

- Nada de mais. – Disse. – Às vezes sinto vontade de voltar àquele tempo.

- Que tempo? Ao que éramos amigos, ou àquele mês? – Referia-se a época em que namoraram, se é que poderia chamar o que tiveram de namoro. Gaara depositou seu copo vazio sobre a mesa, observando Ino enquanto esta terminava seu segundo copo em um gole. Desceu os olhos por seu corpo, subindo-os novamente até sua boca. Ino sentiu seu rosto esquentando gradativamente... Não gostava que ele a olhasse dessa forma. Lentamente seu rosto foi se aproximando, seu cheiro embriagando sua respiração, até que sentiu os lábios do outro sobre os seus, tocando-os levemente.

Afastou-se rápido, olhando surpresa para o Sabaku. Seu coração batendo tão forte que achava possível que pulasse de seu peito, rasgando-o.

- O que você quer, Gaara? – Perguntou ela, tentando se manter calma. – Voltar à época em que tínhamos quinze anos? Já estamos adultos!

- Justamente por isso. – Murmurou ele, aproximando-se do ouvido da Yamanaka. – Eu quero você, Ino. – E sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o efeito que essas palavras causaram na garota. Apertou seu joelho com mais força; tentando a todo custo manter sua respiração ritmada, mas era praticamente impossível, uma vez que seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. O Sabaku levou sua mão direita ao rosto da garota, puxando-o para mais perto de sí; Ino encontrou aqueles olhos verdes, afundando neles profundamente. Quem se importava com o passado? Quem se importava com as discussões idiotas que tinham? Fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se completamente dos gritos de Naruto e Kiba; esquecendo-se de que estava em uma sala repleta de pessoas; esquecendo-se de seu suposto ódio por Gaara, e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem, começando um beijo profundo, cheio de desejo, luxúria, _saudades_.

Ino subiu sua mão até o pescoço de Gaara, trazendo-o para mais perto de sí. Já não ligava mais para absolutamente nada; estavam apenas ele e ela, aproveitando esse momento que tanto desejaram, mesmo tendo negado isso por tanto tempo. O Sabaku empurrou Ino levemente, fazendo com que deitasse metade de seu corpo no encosto do sofá, enquanto ele descia os beijos pelo pescoço da garota, dando leves mordiscadas que lhe causavam arrepios. A loira respirou fundo, descendo seus braços até a cintura do Sabaku. Estremecia a cada toque de seus lábios, mas não queria que parasse, muito pelo contrário. Gaara deslizou sua mão pelo corpo de Ino, colocando-a por baixo de sua blusa. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir os dedos do Sabaku tocando de leve sua pele descoberta.

Gaara voltou a roçar seus lábios nos dela; beijando-a cada vez com mais intensidade, enquanto subia sua mão lentamente pelo corpo da garota, a qual o abraçou com um pouco mais de força, descendo uma das mãos para o começo de sua coxa. Ele sorriu maliciosamente após o toque, levando sua mão até um de seus seios. Ino estremeceu novamente, mas deixou que ele a tocasse. Estava mais do que hipnotizada pelo garoto. Queria estar com ele, desejava... _Profundamente_.

Desceu sua mão esquerda pelo corpo de Gaara, e se afastou um pouco, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Se eu fizer isso... – Murmurou, descendo a mão e tocando o membro de Gaara sobre sua calça. Foi à vez de Gaara estremecer. – Você não vai conseguir se controlar? – Sussurrou ela, sorrindo sapeca. O Sabaku riu malicioso, deitando o rosto no pescoço de Ino e apertando seu seio de leve, já completamente excitado.

- Acho que já perdi o controle... – Murmurou ele, mordendo o pescoço de Ino com ainda mais vontade. Não conseguiria mais resistir... Seu cheiro, sua voz, seu _corpo_. A loira não podia mais negar que sempre o desejara, sempre o amara, apesar de tudo... Talvez a implicância que um tinha para com o outro comprovasse isso ainda mais.

- Gaara... – Sussurrou Ino, entre os beijos que ele voltara a lhe dar.

- Quer ir para um lugar mais à vontade? – Murmurou ele, retirando a mão de baixo da blusa de Ino, e deslizando por suas coxas. A Yamanaka nem precisou responder; seguiu Gaara por entre a sala, sem nem parar para ver direito Naruto e Kiba que continuavam jogando, e Hinata que dormia no ombro do namorado. Shikamaru e Temari pelo jeito também encontraram algo mais interessante para fazer, e nem arriscou olhar para Sakura e Sasuke, que continuavam se beijando em frente ao bar.

Abraçando Ino pela cintura, Gaara abriu a porta ao canto que antes se encontrava fechada, revelando um quarto pequeno, que logo reconheceu como sendo o de visitas. Tinha um armário de madeira aberto e vazio no lado esquerdo e uma cama de colchas azul encostada à parede. Não chegava a ser uma cama de casal, mas era certamente maior do que uma de solteiro comum. O ruivo a levou até esta, sentando-se no meio com Ino em sua cintura, ajoelhando as pernas de cada lado do corpo do garoto.

- Onde paramos? – Sussurrou ele. Seu olhar deixando claro que a desejava mais do que tudo neste momento. Ino sorriu sapeca mais uma vez.

- Aqui. – Sussurrou ela, enquanto descia sua mão pelo peitoral do garoto, parando novamente em seu membro ainda excitado.

- Ah, sim. – Gaara sorriu malicioso, começando a levantar a blusa da Yamanaka, que o ajudou, atirando-a em um quanto qualquer do quarto. Voltaram a se beijar, explorando a boca um do outro com cada vez mais vontade. O ruivo mordeu de leve o lábio inferior da garota, enquanto esta desabotoava sua blusa, revelando seu peitoral liso e definido. Levou seus dedos até ele, sem receio; e começou a empurrar seu corpo de leve, fazendo com que caísse deitada sobre o garoto, que a abraçou com força, encostando sua mão em suas costas quase nuas.

Ino acariciava o peitoral de Gaara, descendo até o começo de sua calça e começando a abrir o zíper. O ruivo aproveitou a iniciativa e soltou o sutiã da Yamanaka, que o deixou cair pelos seus braços. Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto o Sabaku trocava as posições, deitando por cima da garota.

- Gaara... – Murmurou ela entre os beijos, pressionando seu membro com força, causando uma pulsação praticamente insuportável – No bom sentido – ao garoto, que deslizara uma de suas mãos até seus seios despidos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Acordou no dia seguinte com um fino feixe de luz adentrando no quarto pelas frestas da janela. Uma brisa gelada vinha consigo, fazendo a garota abrir os olhos à procura das cobertas. Remexeu-se um pouco e finalmente conseguiu se localizar. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescendo a medida em que se lembrava da noite anterior. Olhou ao redor, a procura do garoto ruivo, mas não o encontrou.

Levantou-se da cama a procura de suas roupas e se vestiu rapidamente. Abriu a porta em silêncio, olhando para o estado da sala: Garrafas e mais garrafas vazias jogadas no chão, cartas espalhadas e a porta de entrada meio aberta... Quanta responsabilidade! Suspirou, cansada... Gaara provavelmente já havia ido embora. Como fora estúpida!

Saiu em silêncio em direção à porta, corando um pouco ao pisar na blusa que reconheceu como sendo de Sasuke. Suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto fechava os braços se preparando para o frio que encontraria do lado de fora.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uma semana havia se passado. Yamanaka Ino passara os últimos dias desta fechada em sua casa, sem a mínima coragem de colocar os pés para fora. Não parou muito para pensar em Sabaku no Gaara, já que sempre que acabava lembrando dele sentia uma imensa pontada em seu coração. Não sabia se estava arrependida e muito menos se valia à pena procurá-lo para tentar conversar – Já tinha se decidido que isso não era mais uma opção, certamente não o procuraria. Estava com raiva, não podia negar... Gaara havia a usado e a enganado completamente, mas também não era mais uma criança de ficar chorando pelos cantos, arrependida. Afinal, mesmo por poucos momentos, gostou de estar com ele.

Foi até o sofá, carregando uma taça de vinho em sua mão direita e uma barra de chocolate na esquerda. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul clara de lã. Sentou-se, suspirando, enquanto aproveitava o calor que a lareira acesa lhe fornecia, quando o som da campainha tocando a despistou de seus devaneios.

Abriu a porta, já se preparando para a corrente gelada que viria com isso, quando encarou o rosto do outro lado, o que a fez esquecer completamente da temperatura. Era Gaara, vestindo um sobretudo negro. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam ainda mais bagunçados, sujos com alguns flocos de neves que também caíram em sua roupa. Ino arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas corando de leve.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ela, apertando a taça de vinho em sua mão com considerável força, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando parecer indiferente.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou ele, com a habitual face inexpressiva que Ino conhecia muito bem. Abriu mais a porta, dando espaço para que ele entrasse, mas ainda meio relutante.

- Não vai responder? – Insistiu ela, fechando a porta atrás de sí. Gaara seguiu até o sofá e se sentou sem pedir permissão. Ino suspirou, indo até ele. Continuava o mesmo...

- Precisava pensar. – Respondeu, sem mostrar muita emoção. Ino lhe ofereceu um pouco de vinho, relutante, mas ele recusou.

- Pensar no que? – Perguntou Ino, deixando a taça sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá. Não arriscava olhar para Gaara... Encantada com a beleza em que ele se encontrava, temia esquecer o ódio que agora certamente sentia por ele. Ou deveria sentir.

- No passado. – Respondeu, indiferente. Ino esqueceu seus receios e o encarou, sem entender. Sentiu sua mão pressionando as suas com força, as aquecendo. – Sua mão sempre foi fria... – Murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para a garota.

- Você... Esta diferente, Gaara... – Suspirou Ino, tentando não demonstrar o quanto à proximidade de sua pele a alterava.

- Foi por você. – Revelou, e Ino notou um pequeno brilho em seus olhos, brilho que nunca vira antes. – Eu só consigo ser assim com você, Ino. Você faz com que eu me sinta... Alguém.

Ino arregalou os olhos, um pouco corada. Esse era mesmo o Sabaku que conhecia? Sempre tão frio, e agora... Dizendo essas coisas doces, que certamente não combinavam com ele.

Aproximaram-se lentamente, e finalmente seus lábios se tocaram. Era um beijo diferente dos anteriores... Mais doce; mais lento; com muito mais..._amor_. Afastaram-se após alguns minutos e ficaram se olhando nos olhos por algum tempo. Ino se perdia naquele olhar... Naqueles belos olhos verdes, que antes eram um pouco tristes e rancorosos, mas agora... Com esse brilho... Um brilho que fazia com que não conseguisse mais se afastar.

- Ino... – Murmurou ele, sem soltar sua mão. – Aceita namorar comigo?

E então ela sorriu, como certamente nunca sorrira antes.

**FIM**

**N.A.: **_PARABÉNS JAQUE n.n Tá ai sua fic de aniversário o/ n.n Sei que não está grande coisa, mas foi o que consegui fazer T.T_

_Arigatou **S2Ino chanS2** que betou a fic pra mim n.n_

_Kissus_

_E mandem reviews, por favor i.i_


End file.
